Old Time Japan To Modern Time Japan
by NarakuSesshoumaruGoldHeart
Summary: Sesshoumaru loses his memory, and he meets a Mortal Naraku in the modern Japan Time. Demon Naraku will all know and I love! finds a human looking sesshoumaru and gets to know him. Maybe even more... Rinx? SesshoumaruX? NarakuX? Kagurax? Kikyou? Inuyasha? orochimaruX? itachiXDeidara but will there be more o.o keith? is an oc I made up :o School stuff in it, hentai,rape
1. Chapter 1

_**"**_**Old Time Japan TO Modern Time Japan**_**"**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**"Human Meets A Dog Demon"**_

_"Morning son," The father said yawning stepping into the kitchen. _

_"Morning dad," he smiled._

_"So what's for breakfast today Son?" he yawned once more._

_"Eggs, bacon, pancake's, french toast, and a glass of milk," he smiled flipping the last pancake._

_"Good lord son! How much did you need to fix?" He said spitting out his coffee._

_"As much as I need," he rubbed his stomach._

_"Naraku please be careful today! I don't want to end up getting a phone call from school saying you're sick, and On top of that take you to the hospital. I got a very busy schedule today... so please don't over-eat,"_

_"Don't worry dad, I'm not that bothersome," he pouted._

_"Yes you are! You are my son, and It's hard not to worry about my son that I care for," he sighed heavy getting a piece of bacon. _

_"Dad you worry too much," Naraku laughed sitting down next to his father eating his eggs, and bacon._

"_Son? I hate to be rude but…is this really food?"_

"_Yes why?"_

"_Oh look at the time. I got to go get ready bye son" he kissed his son on the forehead._

"_Huh?" Naraku tilted his head._

_**Other side.**_

_"Inuyasha today's the day! We have war!" grunted sesshomaru. "With our Enemies"_

_"Yeah we do!" sighed Inuyasha. A whirl pool came straight towards inuyasha. _

_"Brother look out!" sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha out of the way, and got hurt. Sesshomaru couldn't land naturally the way he wanted to so he fell into a well._

_"Brother!" Inuyasha shouted running towards the well his brother disappeared in._

_"Great now what!" the monk sighed._

_"Sess...Hom...aru," the father cried out in shock._

_"Kagome I think he fell into this well that you go to," the monk clapped his hands 3 times then slapped Sango's butt._

_"Why you!" she shouted._

_"Thanks miroku, yeah inuyasha he probably went to my world," she glazed up into the sky, and went to go closer to the well._

_"Yeah? So let's get going!" inuyasha snorted._

_"I shall go as well,"_

_"Ok father just, listen to what she says it's not like this world,"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Oh boy!" kagome sighed._

_**Few minutes later**_

_"Wait!" shouted an evil voice. But it was already too late. "Tsk! You are not just going to leave the battle from me! Are you?" he hissed._

_"What's naraku doing going into that well?" kouga barked. _

_"I don't know," kikyou shook her head."His probably mad we ignored his battle invitation..."_

_**Other side...**_

_"Man! another day at school!," naraku sighed with his head tilted down. "I suppose I did pack myself a good lunch," he smiled to himself._

_"Where did those crack head's run off too!" Demon Naraku said searching around seeing a boy that looked like him._

_"...what the?" Naraku stared deeply into the demon's eyes confused._

_"You! Why do you look like me!" he shouted._

_"I was about to ask you that," he snorted._

_"Well don't get sassy with me!"_

_"I'm not!" he took a deep breath._

_"There's a disturbing naked boy, close to the well," an old lady shouted to the police._

_"Huh!" naraku thought. He was curious, and headed to that same well the old lady was talking about. Because he has met a friend there before at the well,"_

_"I better go take a look too," he thought it might have been inuyasha, and the gang._

_They both ran or flew there as fast as they could to beat the police officer's._

_"You can fly!" shouted Naraku._

_"Yes! What of it mortal?" he snorted._

_"..." he stayed quiet, and they stopped when they were in front of the well._

_"Well this is it..," he tripped on something._

_"Tsk...you can barely stand on your feet," mocked demon Naraku._

_"S...sh...Shut up!" he rubbed his head, and looked what he tripped on. "What the!" he shouted._

_"Huh," titled the boy with long silver hair spreaded all over the pavement, and his body..._

_"That...that's, " demon naraku pointed at the boy._

_(Sesshoumaru is kind of like Chi from chobits now.. so it's a little ooc I guess. But when he gets back his memory and stuff XD watch out)_

_"Do you know her?"_

_"He...her...?"Demon naraku looked at him then back toward his fallen enemy..."ha-ha you think that's a female," he bursts out laughing._

_"...w...," he had no words._

_"That's a boy!"_

_"O...Oh...," he stared with a shock._

_"Oh," sesshomaru mocked with the same expression._

_"Huh?" demon naraku looked curious._

"_huh?"_

_"He copied me...," naraku tilted his head._

_"He copied me," he tilted his head the same._

_"What the stop!"_

_"What the stop!"_

_"Ok this is going nowhere," demon naraku sighed._

_"Ok this is going nowhere sigh," sessh mocked._

_"WH...What the how dare you mock your enemy!" he growled._

_"WH...What the how dare you mock your enemy! Growl,"_

_"Do not say what were saying. Say what you want to say," Naraku sighed._

"_Do not say what were saying. Say what you want to say," he copied._

"_Oh for the love of" Demon Naraku Growled kicking a rock. _

"_Oh for the love of" Sesshoumaru growled and also kicked a random rock._

"_STOPPPP!" Demon Naraku shouted._

"_Stopppp!" Sesshoumaru repeated._

"_Clearly he doesn't know what to say" Naraku sighed putting his hand on his forehead._

"_I'm going To Bash Your Silver Head In if you don't stop!" Demon Naraku Hissed._

"_I'm Going To Bash" he was going to continue but Demon Naraku punched him in the stomach._

"_Don't Copy Me!" Demon Naraku growled._

"_Don't copy me!" Sesshoumaru growled._

"_Boy don't say the things we say got it?" Naraku sighed peeling Sesshoumaru off Demon Naraku about to choke the day life out of him. _

_"Fluffy?" sesshomaru tilted his head, and closed his eyes._

_"Mean while we need to get you some clothes',"_

_"Fluffy..," sessh smiled._

_"W...what is wrong with him?" Demon Naraku went in shock, and suddenly disappeared._

_"What then? Was that my future self or something...?"_

_"Fluffy..," sesshomaru smiled lifting his hands up, and down._

_"O...ok...I think I got an extra pair of, no I only have a shirt!" he sighed looking into his book bag. Well I guess this will do for right now._

_"Fluffy!" shouted sesshomaru knocking naraku down to the ground._

_"W, WH, .what?," he blushed looking at the boy that was on top of him._

_"O...oh my," the old lady screamed once more, and headed to the police._

_"This doesn't look good we better hurry off to school!...wait!...I'm going to have to hide you in the school attic!" he sighed looking at the boy still clinging onto him._

_"What is your name?"_

_"Fluffy?"_

_"Your name?"_

"_Fluffy?"_

"_Is that all you can say is Fluffy?"_

"_Fluffy"_

"_What…is…your...name…." Naraku said slowly._

"_Fluffy?"_

"_I'm going to need to teach you English aren't I?"_

_"Fluffy!" he blushed._

_**"On 2 demon naraku"**_

_"What the?" Naraku cocked his head to the side. "who?, and what was that all about?," he sighed ,and saw a boy on his left side laying down with long silver locks of hair ,golden eye's ,but had no marking's , but he did have pink eye shadow on his eyelid's._

_"Sess-?, .no can't be your human," naraku growled._

_The boy twitched, and started to wake up. "Huh?" he spoke._

_"Wake up you! What's your name?, and who are you?," the demon spider growled._

_"My name is Sesshoumaru? I am a student at right high," he rubbed his eyes ,and gasped seeing another man on his bed. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!," he shouted while falling off his bed._

_"Tsk," he hissed._

_"W...w...who are yo...you?" he said looking up from his floor._

_"I am Demon Naraku," he hissed crossing his arms._

_"Demon?" he thought, and looked at Naraku up, and down with a blush. "You're beautiful," he smiled._

_"W...w...wh...What?" naraku hissed in shock?_

_"I said you're beautiful!" he growled._

_"Ok take that back now or I shall kill you!," naraku hissed trying to get his poison out but it didn't show up. "What then?" he thought._

_"Tskk... you like me, and you know it!" he blushed hugging Naraku. _

_"Gee...t," Naraku stopped speaking when he felt a weird pump in his heart. Sesshoumaru looked at the clock, and started to go in panic. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" sesshoumaru hissed._

_"What?" naraku questioned._

_"Stay here! and don't go nowhere else!, or you will distract everyone, " he sighed brushing his hair ,and putting it into a low ponytail._

_"What are you doing to your hair? and what is that thing your holding?," naraku growled at the brush._

_"It's a ...brush," sesshoumaru looked at him strangely."Where did this guy come from?" he thinks to himself._

_"What's a brush?" he questioned with a brow up, and crossed his arms._

_"A, brush is where you brush your hair to get the knots out," he answered getting a shirt, and pant's out of his closet._

_"Tell me why are you stripping? when you can put it on faster than that?," naraku asked._

_"What do you mean?" he said putting off his shirt._

_"Here, watch let me show you," naraku said snapping his fingers, and had the boy dressed in his clothes already._

_"H...ho...How did you do that!" he looked in shock._

_"My powers." he said giving him a look that he was stupid._

_"Wow your amazing!" he smiled._

_"Amazing," he thought in his head. He smiled to that, and felt happiness but didn't understand why this boy made his heart pump fast._

_"Well it's time to go...," he put on his black shoes "see ya," He sighed, and went out the door._

_"Wait!" naraku called out before he left._

_"Yes?" he turned to look at him." Is he going to tell me I should of let him used his powers on putting on my own socks, and shoes?"_

_"Why don't you fly there? Or transport?" he asked._

_"Fly? transport? Silly I cannot do that I am a human… Sadly but true..," he sighed wishing he could._

_"Come with me then," Naraku said taking sesshomaru by the waist and flying him out of the window._

_"W...wha...what the." he looked at his feet from the ground that was going far away from the ground itself. "Wow!, you are amazing," he smiled seeing the flower house, houses ,neighbor's ,and birds, going by while he was in the sky high._

_"That's because I'm a demon. Unlike you mortal," he hissed._

_"Well excuse me! For being human!" he growled back._

_"You're very interesting fellow, you know that," he smirked._

_"Thanks so are you,"_

"_You remind me of him..."_

"_Who?"_

"_Never mind"_

"_Wow! It's so beautiful up here" Sesshoumaru laughed lifting his right hand up into the air. "The mist feels wonderful"_

"_You're quite strange" Naraku laughed._

"…_." Sesshoumaru blushed. "I never been up this high before" he smiled. "That's why I am saying all of this" he lays his head onto Narakus shoulder. "Reminds me of that movie Aladdin but we are not on a magic carpet" he smiled to himself._

"_Interesting, maybe I should explore the places a little bit" Naraku smiled and flew down close to a river._

"_Huh!" Sesshoumaru gasped. "How lovely!" he put his right hand out. There was a tree nearby of cherry blossoms; it fell all over sesshoumaru and Naraku. "Hmm?" sesshoumaru felt a pedal on his head._

"_It suits you" Naraku smirked._

"_Does it really" sesshoumaru tilted his head._

"_It does" Naraku tucked the flower blossom in tightly in sesshoumarus ear._

"_Alright" sesshoumaru smiled. "I'm going to keep this forever!" he hums to himself._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"Okay stay right here, I'll be back in 8 hours, so please don't go anywhere else, understood?"_

_"Fluffy,"_

_"Good," he started to leave until "I hope he does" looks at him once more before leaving._

"_Fluffy?" Sesshoumaru found a random object ad started looking at it. "I..Am a Boy..one time ago" he pronounces well tries to anyway._

_Naraku patted his head one more time, and left for school. "Where he get that book? It's best he looks at it" Naraku smiled. "Maybe he will stop saying fluffy and I'll finally understand him." Sesshoumaru tucked at his shirt. Naraku looks down at the boy. "What is it?"_

"_Don't leave me!" he reads the book._

"_I got to go to class, I promise I'll be back to get you" He smiled patting his head._

"_But me am scared" Sesshoumaru frowned._

"_Don't be, I will hear you scream far from where I'm at" He rubbed his head again. "Then come and get me okay I'm just right over at that building okay" he points to where he's at._

"_Okay" Sesshoumaru nodded his head._

"_Good" Naraku rubbed his head once more and left._

_Sesshoumaru started playing with his hair twirling it and biting it while reading his book. He heard a noise, and stopped to listen._

_"ok thanks for the ride, Please hide in here for 8 hours, and do not kill anyone please!, and behave yourself, I'll be back as soon as possible ook,"_

_"Whatever Human!"_

"_My name isn't human, My name is Sesshoumaru" he sighed._

"_I don't care.."_

"_Please try to start calling me by my real name"_

"…_.."_

"_I'm at that building right there if you need me" he sighs shutting the door. "And I thought we had a great time to. While we were flying….I guess not" he sighs again to himself._

_Sesshoumaru takes a step back hearing someone enter the attic he was in, and heard the door shut close. Naraku smelt a scent, and started to track it down he saw some silver locks of hair, and tugs it._

_"Owe!"_

_"So it's you!"_

_"Fluffy?"_

_"Don't play dumb sesshoumaru,"_

_"S...e... ?" he tilted his head._

_"Umm., yes,"_

_"Sesshoumaru," He smiled._

_"Ok you really lost it,"_

_"Sesshoumaru …don't know who you…are…?"_

_"W, w, wWHat!,"_

_"..,"_

_"You seriously don't know who I am,"_

_"...nope," Sesshoumaru looked in his book._

_Naraku falls over, and gets back up._

_"I'm Naraku!"_

_"Liar!" He opened his book again._

_"What then?"_

_"Liar,"_

_"I am not,"_

_"Yes you are," He pronounced._

_"I am not,"_

_"Yes,"_

_"No, and what do you got in that stupid hand of yours?"_

_"That guy Naraku; he is a nice man,"_

"_Wrong! It's that Other Guys Name is Naraku and he is a nice man"_

"_That's what I sad"_

"_Said"_

"_I said!"_

"…"

_"Umm, well that one is a different naraku,"_

_"So two narakus,"_

_"Yes as I'm guessing there are two of you too,"_

_"Watt?"_

"_It's what"_

"_Dot watt I sad!" he growls._

"_That! That! What!What! "Naraku growled. "Geese you're stupid like this…"_

"_Watt?"_

_"Never mind,"_

_"...ok,"_

_"I...see you must have hit your head hard or something; you don't even remember things anymore that you used to," He had pity on his face._

_"Ehh?"_

_"I guess this is my time to take your powers,"_

_"Huh," Sesshoumaru started backing away._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"Well well well, if it isn't tardy pants Naraku,"_

_"Sorry, I got distracted Taka whatever your name is again,"_

_"Save it for the detentions you're going to have," The teacher growled. "How come you keep forgetting my name?"_

"_Because I hate you"_

"_Well I'm sorry to hear that but…you need to work hard and get on time. That is not my problem"_

"_Yeah you are always blaming me because of my stupid mother dumped you and lasted only one day"_

"_Not true"_

"_Is too you ****"_

"_You want me to send you to the office boy?"_

"_Go ahead and see if I care" naraku growled._

"_Go to the office now!"_

_"Yes sir," he smirked. "How are you going to know I didn't sneak out?"_

"_I'll send a teacher with you" the teacher growled. "Sit here while I dial up her number.."_

"_Pfft.. Uselss"_

"_You're pushing it!"_

_Xxxxxxx_

_Detention_

_"Way to go again buddy, isn't this your 500th time coming here,"_

_"Shut up Itachi! I'm not in the mood," Naraku sighed thinking about that boy, he meet earlier. "I hope he's alright"_

_"Yeah because he is trying to be cold hearted and get all the girls and boys into his pants" _

_"OROCHIMARU! THAT IS A LIE!"_

_"Naraku do I need to send you to the BBRC?," (BBRC is Bad Boys Room Center that's where all the bad boys get punished not in a sexual way just making them work hours and months also take some of the holidays away from them._

_"No Mr. Grump fish,"_

"…_It's Mr. Grishio Naraku!"_

"_Whatever!"_

_"Orochimaru that was not cool,"_

_"Shut up deidara,"_

_"Look what you did orochimaru you got me in trouble!"_

_"Naraku, just be honest, you want people in your pants,"_

_"I DO NOT,"_

_"NARAKU! ONE MORE TIME,AND I'LL PUT YOU IN THE BBRC,"_

_"Yes,"_

_Everyone laughed at him, and naraku sighed._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"Well well aren't we late Sesshoumaru Sama,"_

_"Sorry, I got distracted,"_

_"Save it! It's alright Sesshoumaru go and take a seat,"_

_"Yes maim,"_

_"Hey sesshoumaru isn't this your 500th time being late?"_

_"Shut up Kagura,"_

_"No he was just too busy reading porn novels,"_

_"I did not…"_

"_Do I have to take you to the office?"_

_"No Mrs. Brindle, sorry,"_

_"Not cool Nick,"_

_"Oh shut up Mhy,"_

_"See what you caused Nick!"_

_"Sesshoumaru, just be honest you were watching, and drawing porn novels,"_

_"I WAS NOT,"_

"_ONE MORE TIME, AND I WILL PUT YOU IN THE OFFICE,"_

_"Sorry, it won't happen again Mrs. Brindle,"_

_"Good I would hate to do that to one of my best students,"_

_Everyone hated the teacher for yelling at their idol._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_They hear a thump thump, then a louder thump._

"_Is he okay?" Naraku looked outside the window._

_"Naraku!"_

_"Yes?" Naraku didn't waste turning his head at the teacher._

_"Quit doing that thumping noise," the teacher pinched the side of his nose up, and his eye brows were going very deep low into his eye lids._

_"What? I'm not making any noises,"_

_"Oh? than who is? The fairy god mother,"_

_"I don't know," Naraku looked at the teacher finally._

_"Being smart with me are you?" the teacher put his hands on his hips._

_"No," he nodded."Why does he say my name first?" he thought._

_The door blasted open, and air was flowing by fast. Their papers were hardly staying on their desks. Some kid's didn't care; they just let the paper flow away._

_"Naraku! Help me," Sesshoumaru collapsed on to the hard floor._

_Naraku eye's lid up seeing the one he helped this morning, and ran to his aid ignoring the teachers glare._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"A, a, mon-," he breathed heavy._

_"Calm down, say it softly," he tucked in Sesshoumarus silver locks in the back of his ear nicely._

_"A monster was attacking me," He coughed._

_"A monster?" Narakus right eye brow went up._

_"Yes," Sesshoumaru held narakus hand._

_"Hm, what he look like?,"_

_"You,"_

_"Me?...oh! hi's here," Naraku sighed._

_"Yes," Sesshoumaru nodded his head._

_"Oh great," he helped sesshoumaru to his feet. "That's just what we need, right now"_

_Naraku turns around, and sees an angry teacher waiting at his desk still. "So…. this is part of your doing I presume?"_

_"No,"_

_"You have a lot of explaining to do," growled the teacher tapping his foot._

_"Yeah, but," he sighed._

_"You're coming with me," He marched over madly._

_The teacher grabbed his ear, and pulled him to the office. Sesshoumaru growled at the teacher before letting him go anywhere with his master. "Put my master down!"_

_"Master?"_

_"I'm sorry did I stutter,"_

_"...,"_

_"I said put my master down,"_

_"What did you teach this boy?"_

_"No, no, nothing,"_

_"You're explaining that as well,"_

_"I said let go before I have to kill you,"Sesshoumaru flexes his claws to get ready._

_"Oh! he has bad manners as well!," he grabbed sesshoumaru but ended up missing him."Where he go?"_

_"I'm up here, baka!"_

_"What the? get down from there!, before you get hurt," the teacher sighed trying to catch the boy._

_"Pft, as a demon like me could get hurt by the likes of you,"_

_"Demon? …..He thinks hi's a demon?," Tamaki looked with worry to the boy._

_"I don't think I am, I know I am, you old hag," Sesshoumaru chuckles darkly._

_"This boy needs help," Tamaki thought about calling a councilor for this boy._

_"Error,"_ _Sesshoumaru jumped down from the ceiling, and lifted his locks."You're the one who needs counseling not me" Sesshoumaru growled. "See I have elven ears, see the moon on my forehead, stripes on my cheeks? and do you also know that I'm a dog demon?,"_

_"You could have had a tattoo, and those ears could have been custom made,"_

_"Look! Mr.! You're getting me mad!"_

_The teacher ignored him, and left to talk with naraku. Sesshomaru took his whip, and slashed the door._

_"Nuts! I missed him," he growled hearing glass break to pieces._ _He licked his lips. "Next time he won't be missed,"_

_"Wow! Who is that!" orochimaru shouted. "His Beautiful!"_

_"Awesome!" itachi shouted. "He is!"_

_"Right on bro!" deidara smiled. "Yeah totally sexy!"_

_(sesshoumaru suddenly turns back to normal o.o)_

_A male student went to Sesshoumaru, "You shouldn't have done that to the teacher. You know you could have explained it nicely,"_

_"Oh?" Sesshoumaru smirked, and slashed his claws at him chuckling._

_"Dude what's wrong with you!"_

_"Nothing," he licked his claws. He walked closer to the boy, and grabbed his neck._ _"Should I poison you?, slash your throat open, eat you, toss you into a bowl of sharks, Or should I rip your skin slowly, and I could kill you very slowly death hmm?"_

_"N, no, none, of the above?," he hoped._

_"Wrong answer," he slashed his throat quick, and licked the blood that was left in his claw's._

_Everyone panicked, and knew not to mess with him except the guys girlfriend didn't plan on doing the same thing._

_"HEY YOU!"_

_Sesshoumaru turned around slowly chuckling._

_"YEAH YOU, I'M TALKING TO YOU," "DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND KILL MY LOVER! YOU Baka!" She screamed at him ,and ran towards him angry._

_"Humpty dumpty sat on a wall," His eyes glowed and his nails were ready to strike once more._

_"Excuse me?" she stopped to see what he was saying."Your hand it's glowing? , and so is your eyes"_

_"Humpty dumpy had a great fall!, all the kings horses, and all the kings men, He smirked, and flew towards her slashing her to pieces and you could hear her deadly scream._

"_Couldn't put her back together again," he licked his claws again._ _He turned around facing the other students in fear. "Anyone else?" he chuckled._

_"Nononono," they all shook their heads._

_"Good,"_ _Things started to get dizzy, and he blacked out. The student's just watched there in fear._

"_Someone call the police! We're going to die!"_

"_Such a Beauty, why must he be a devil" _

"_Man this sucks"_

"_The world it's over!"_

"_Good going Ted! You idiot! "_

"_Ted got him angry"_

"_And ended up dyeing…"_

"_So did that ****** Kiki._

"_I thought he was awesome yeah!" Deidara shrugged his shoulder._

"_His more deadly than me" Orochimaru smirked. "I got to have him on my team!"_

"_He would make an awesome opponent for Sasuke" Itachi laughed._

"_No! We're taking him" Deidara growled for the akatski (forgive me if I spelled it wrong DX. Let me know how it's spelled thanks)_

"_NO hi's going to be on my team!" Orochimaru growled._

"_Nuhu ours!" Deidara stuck his tongue out._

"_No! Ours" Orochimaru slapped him._

"_Ours"_

"_No ours"_

"_No ours"_

"_No he will be ours"_

"_Actually you two are wasting your time he will be with us" They looked up to see who said it. _

"_KAKASHI!"_

"_Ola!" he smiled._

"_No he won't be on your team!" Orochimaru growled so did Deidara._

"_I want him!" said the rock ninjas._

"_We want him!" said the water ninjas._

"_No we want him" said sand ninjas._

"_WE WANT HIM" the other rest of the ninjas said. They all started to fight then suddenly Sakura started to clap her hands loud._

"_Oy!" she shouted. They looked at her. "How about we let him choose huh? Then we will see who he goes with" she sighed._

"_Yeah!" they all shouted._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"What's going on out there?" looked out the window to see if there was anything wrong._

_She looked at sesshoumaru who was done with his work, and drawing._

_"Sesshoumaru"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Are you alright dear?"_

_"Yes...why do you ask ?"_

_"Come with me,"_

_"But, I didn't do anything,"_

_"I said come with me,"_

_"Ok,"He sighed, and got out of his chair to follow his teacher._

_"He's not going nowhere with you!"_

_"And? Who might you be?" blinked with her silver hair that was long and glasses tightly on. (She had long silver curly hair, it was always up in a ponytail, she had glasses that were nice also fancy, bright blue eyes and her skin color was peach. She wore a blue formal shirt outfit, blue skirt, light white panty hose, black shoes, and a nice red bow nicely in the back of her ponytail.)_

_"I'm Demon Lord Naraku,"_

_"Very funny, you could have fooled me," she tucks her glasses to her nose._

_"I'm serious lady!"_

_"Uhu sure,"_

_"If you don't listen to me! I will have to serve your blood in a platter,"_

_"Is this the boy that bully's you? And is that some kind of cosplay?"_

_"That's not a cosplay, and no hi's not ,"_

_Naraku growled madly, and picked up the teacher by her throat._

"_Naraku!" Sesshoumaru cried to him._

_"I said let the boy go!"_

_"F, f, fine," she sighed._

_She dropped him, and ended up dropping him hard._

_"Owe! My...leg,"_

"_Huh! Are you okay dear!?" worried. _

_"You ok?" Naraku growls._

_"I am, I think," he smiles getting up but falls back with pain._ _"I think it's broken,"_

_Naraku's eyes widen. "Lady! You're dead! ," He crushes her neck hard until it makes a crack noise sound, and then drops her on the ground._

"_NARAKU!" Sesshoumaru hissed at him and ran to aid. "Are you alright" (she was like a mother to him)_

"_I'm...Okay dear" she smiled weakly._

"_She's going to die and it's because you killed her!" he growls._

_"Sesshoumaru?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Do you like Mrs., Brindle?"_

_"Yes,"_

_Her eyes widen, and she smiled that meant allot to her. "I like you too Sesshoumaru, You were like a son I never had" she coughed out some blood._

_"NARAKU!," He cried. "Please! Please! Don't let her die, She's like a mother to me, please!" he has tears coming out of his eye's. "My real birth mother didn't even want me or care for me"_

_"Fine but you owe me!" Naraku swooped down where he was at and then casted a spell to say a few words. wounds were starting to close up._

"_Se…Sesshoumaru?" she looked confused._

"_Mother!" he cried to her._

"_Mo...Mother" she smiled and hugged him warmly._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"Nobody move, we got this place surrounded!" the cops shouted pointing their guns._

_"Students, stay calm, do not move from the area you are at," Tamaki spoke._

_The police went around the demon silver haired boy and checked him out closely._

_"Well it looks like he is uncons-," before the other cop could finish he heard his comrade scream._

_"What is it Ben? "_

_They start shooting at the demon but saw him getting up still._ _"Fools, what do you take me for a fool!" he growled._

_"Don't hurt him," Naraku cried out to them._

_"Why shouldn't we? He killed 3 people," the teacher hissed._

_"But he's kind he is, you just got him angry, then something bad went wrong,"_

_"Naraku!, don't be fooled," the teacher slapped his face hard._

"_Kind…?" Sesshoumaru laughed. "Preposterous" He stepped closer to Tamaki and the police shoot again._

_Sesshoumaru ran over there by lighting, and held the teacher by his throat. "Tell me why do you Assume me killing three people?"_

_"Pu, put, put, me down,"_

_"Answer my question!" he growled._

"_..You killed two of my students."_

_Sesshoumaru thinks. Students? What is that? Some kind of animal demon? "You will tell this Sesshoumaru what a student is?"_

_"….uh what…."_

_"Don't make this Sesshoumaru Repeat himself,"_

_"I see, so can you let me go if I say sorry,"_

_"Hmm...answer my question,"_

_"Sesshoumaru put him down!,"_

_"Why should I when he doesn't answer..Well his had his warning ,"_ _Sesshoumaru slashed his claws into the teacher's throat, and poisoned him. The teacher started to slowly melt away._

_"What is he?," the cop gulped._

_"I don't know…," his friend shivered,"_

_Sesshoumaru flew to them. "So tell me what are students? Or do you want to get killed as well?,"_

_"They are kids that go…to school and learn here…,"_

"_That's! Enough!" Naraku slapped sesshoumaru, and sighed when he just slapped his friend._

_Everyone backed up and knew he was a goner now for sure._

_Sesshoumaru walks to him and naraku knells down in fright._ _"I'm sorry," he thought to himself._

_Sesshoumaru stands there glaring at him, and takes a step forward to him "How dare you!," sesshoumaru growled. "How dare you filth! You touch.." he stopped when he stopped to look at him closely. "Naraku? Why are you" he sniffs then he smiles and licks his lips. "human"_

_The crowd went nuts, and called for backup._

_"I am…why are you acting like this?," He backed away until he was at the chalk board. "What has happened to you?"_

_"What are you talking about Naraku?" He growled going closer to him further than suddenly it hit him._

_**"Inuyasha today's the day! We have war!" grunted sesshomaru. "With our Enemies"**_

_**"Yeah we do!" sighed Inuyasha. A whirl pool came straight towards inuyasha. **_

_**"Brother look out!" sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha out of the way, and got hurt. Sesshomaru couldn't land naturally the way he wanted to so he fell into a well.**_

_**"Brother!" Inuyasha shouted running towards the well his brother disappeared in.**_

_"What…Where am I?"Sesshoumaru growled then felt cold. He looked down at himself he was wearing a cloth maybe? What was it. "where am I?" his head started to get foggy and he pasted out on the ground but before he did Naraku caught him. (it was a red t-shirt long by the way ;D)_

"_What the world happened to you?" he brushed his bangs out of his face. "Why were you so cold hearted? Where was that warm fun one?" everyone looked at Naraku like he was nuts._

"_Fun one? Him?"_

"_The killer?"_

"_No way are you insaine!"_

"_Well he was!" Naraku sighed._

"_Now that his down we need to take that boy and lock him somewhere" the police said coming close to Naraku._

"_Please..Don't take him" Naraku begged._

"_We can't let a dangerous thing out to kill us all"_

"_his not a thing" Naraku hugged Sesshoumaru tighter._

"_Don't tell me you fell in love with this evil beast"_

"_HIS NOT A BEAST" _

"_m..a..ster…" sesshoumaru said waking up slowly._

"_Sesshoumaru!" Naraku hugged him tightly._

"_Naraku!" Sesshoumaru shouted knocking Naraku over._

"_oufff" Naraku chuckled getting love licks from him._

"_What the?" a cop shouted._

"_This is very very strange…"_

"_Aww his adorable"_

"_less scary now"_

"_Aww man"_

"_No more bad dude" _

"_master" sesshoumaru got up and looked at the place. His eyes started to go low. "Di..did I do this?"_

"_Yes..I'm afraid you did" Naraku sighed patting his head.. "Don't worry about it"_

"_He should to worry about it!" a cop shouted._

"_yeah!"_

"_Naraku are you happy what I did?" he looks at him. Naraku shook his head in a no position."Then I shall make you happy,"_

_"Huh?"_

_Sesshoumaru stands up, and goes to the dead people._

_"I shall bring your life back, for only my master's happiness," He called out his sword, and came flying to him. He swung it to kill the dead creatures at their bodies trying to put them into the under world.._

_"What's he doing?" policemen said._

_"Don't know," another teacher said._

_Sesshoumaru swings once more, and turns to face Naraku."My job is complete master,"_

_"What?"_

_Everyone looked back at each other then back at the demon then saw the dead bodies moving._

_"Man, what happened to me,"_

_"Yeah that was weird,"_

_"Oh my I' m alive," Tamaki shouted._

_"Oh my goodness," the police shouted._

_Everyone cheered, and cheered but they still were not satisfied with that creature being able to move around in the city._

_Sesshoumaru sighs, and turns to naraku. "The only problem master, is that I remember one thing, and I can only revive someone from the dead once,"_

_"Oh..., I see," Naraku shook his head._

_"Sorry, master,"_

_"Nothing to be sorry about," he smiled._

_"Yeah but,"_

_"Let's go home,"_

_"But it's not over yet is it?"_

_"Yes schools been out way long now,"_

_"Oh ok,"_

_"Hey naraku take your pet freak home, and leave,"_

" _Shouldn't you be thankful he revived you?,"_

_"No!, He doesn't wish to help me, and take that freak of nature away from here!,"_

_"Freak," sesshoumaru's eye's pouted slightly at that._

_"HI'S NOT A FREAK!"_

_"Then what is he," one of the students said._

_"He's a Demon slash with also a good heart," one of the cops said._

_"Didn't you just see him kill all those people?"Tamaki said._

_"Yeah I did, But he revived them back didn't he?, he didn't have to yet he did, with those powers he could be a hero, and do lots of goods with that," replied the cop_

_"Tsk yeah right," growled Tamaki._

_"Come on sesshoumaru let's go," Naraku sighed deeply taking his hand._

_"Yes naraku," smiled sesshoumaru._

_"What," naraku looked down at him shocked._

_"What," sesshoumaru looked up at him confused._

_"You called me naraku?" he smiled._

_"Isn't that your name," sighed sesshoumaru_

_"You usually said master," naraku responded back._

_"Does it not please you to call you your real name?"_

_"No, it makes me happy actually,"_

_"Ok, good, Naraku?"_

_"Yes?,"_

_"I'm hungry?"_

_"Uh.., ok we will get you something to eat don't worry," he laughed at that statement._

_Sesshoumaru smiled then got dizzy and had another black out. "sesshoumaru!,Sesshoumaru!,Sesshoumaru!,"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Demon Naraku side...**_

_"Sesshoumaru," sighed naraku."I'm so sorry I let her hurt your leg,"_

_"It's ok, and she didn't mean to dang it!"_

_"No!, it...," he paused to look at him._

_"What's ok,"_

_"That I hurt my leg,"_

_"Ok?, what about your stupid leg,"_

_"Naraku you just said sorry for letting her hurt my leg, did you, or did you not?,"_

_"I didn't," he hissed._

_"Liar,"_

_"I am not a liar,"_

_"Yes,"_

_"No,"_

_"Yes,"_

_"No,"_

_"Admit it,"_

_"...,"_

_"Stubborn,"_

_"Grrr,"_

_"Look how about we forget this, and I'll go make us some hot choc..," he screamed getting up._

_"Idiot! Your still wounded," he picked him up, and laid him on the bed._

_"So? You don't care so why shouldn't I get up, I don't care to be in pain," he smirks getting up one more time._

_"Err lay down," he pushed him down. "Fine! I do care now stop ok,"_

_"Ok," sesshoumaru smirked._

_"Brat,"_

_"But I'm your brat," sesshoumaru said._

_"What,"_

_"Oh nothing..,"_

_"..., ok,"_

_"Naraku,"_

_Naraku didn't answer him but in return leaned over to give him a kiss. Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide of shock. He couldn't believe he was actually kissing him. Sesshoumaru's face had blush all over it and he closed his eyelids slowly._

_Naraku goes slowly on top of him and starts begging for entrance. The boy lets him enter, and then moans in the process. They kissed in love passion._

_Naraku move's the boy's hands, and pins them above his head._

_Naraku other hand slither's like a snake, and tears the t-shirt open._

_"N, naraku, what are you do, doing," he spoke._

_"What is it look like I'm doing,"_

_"I have no idea?"_

_"Are you a virgin?"_

_"Y, y, yes," he blushed._

_"Oh? interesting,"_

_"N, no! I'm not ready,"_

_"Well I'm afraid that's not an option my pet,"_

_"Pet?"_

_"Oops..., sorry...I used to call someone else that,"_

_"Err, who,"_

_"Someone that looks just like you,"_

_"Huh,"_

_"No more questions,'_

_Naraku tore his pants off like lightning itself, and started nibbling his neck._

_"No, I'm not ready!"_

_"You owe me one! I did a favor for you,"_

_"Yeah but..., you didn't stay in there long enough, and you killed someone,"_

_"You owe me! I had to suffer being in that place for a little bit,"_

_"Fine only this for a little bit,"_

_"Nah, ah, ah, nope!,"_

_"Err; I'm not ready for this,"_

_"Too bad,"_

_"Oh come on!"_

_"You are dying for it,"_

_"I am not!" sesshoumaru yelled._

_"Zip it!" Naraku yelled back._

_"No,"_

_Naraku taped his mouth shut, and smirked at his work._

_"Errrmmm, h,"_

_"Can't hear you sweet one,"_

_Naraku continued making love to him. Naraku nibbled on his earlobe and licked down his neck. He took his right hand to trail it down his chest to go to his member and he started stroking it softly. Sesshoumarus eye's closed with embarrassment on his cheeks, and wiggled to get Naraku off. "Stop that!" Naraku bit at his neck only to have his meal taking in. Naraku stops drinking for a minute and looks at sesshoumarus shocked face. "I'm a vampire also I forgot to mention..." he smirked at his face. "Your blood taste so good it's better than anyone's I've ever tasted well. Except demon sesshoumaru…" he said the last two words lowly. Sesshoumaru squinted his eye's trying to hear what he said. "Forget about it" he smiled...then continued drinking and took his left hand to rub his butt lovingly. Naraku stops drinking and licks the wounds to seal it up. Naraku goes to sesshoumarus buds and started nibbling them. Sesshoumaru squinted and was trying not to moan. Naraku thought for a minute. "I won't hear his beautiful noises" he growled so he took off the tape on Sesshoumarus mouth. "Please don't bite you beautiful lip" then he started to continue._

"_But...I told you…uh...i'm...uh not ready for thiiis..." He blushed moaning loud like that. "Was that me?" he thought to himself._

"_It's okay I'll go easy I promise" _

"_You do"_

"_Yes"_

"_Fi...Fine" Sesshoumaru shook and saw Naraku get up to get a bottle of something. "What are you doing" he tilts his head._

"_I'm going to use this Blossom powered stuff on you" he poured it on his four fingers. _

"_Why your fingers though?"_

"_You might not want to ask that" Naraku chuckles going back to what he was doing._

"…_ok…" he blushed. He started to get more redder on his face when he felt Naraku on his member doing things. He was now making noises. "I want to hold it in, but he doesn't want me to bite my lip" he sighed. "But I want to so bad" He moaned louder when he felt a finger enter his passage way. Sesshoumaru blushed hard not sure if he was ready for this. "Na...Naraku" He felt another finger enter._

"…_." Naraku didn't speak because he kind of well can't … Sesshoumaru closes his eyes once more and he feels another one enter. _

"_How many do you plan on" he moaned loud." Entering" he blushed feeling another one. This was going on for 13 minutes then Sesshoumaru held tight, pushed his head back, leaned down on the bed and let out his blossom. Naraku took his mouth out after and licked his lips._

"_You taste lovely"_

"_Please! Don't tell me that!"_

"_Aww come on" he chuckled. "Now it's your turn to do me"_

"_W...w….w...What..." he looked at him._

"_You don't have to do the fingers" he chuckled and took off his clothing._

"_It is only fair I do him because he did me...right?" he said to himself. Sesshoumaru gasped when he saw Narakus member._

"_Too much for you to handle?" He chuckled._

"_No…" Sesshoumaru growled and leaned down on him. He licked at his buds first, then went to his member and slowly licked it. "This is embarrassing" he thought to himself. Narakus eyes went wide._

"_He feels sooo great!" he smiles down at him. "You are soo good at this" he patted sesshoumarus head that was blushing more now. "It's too bad the other one wouldn't do it to me, like this angel is doing right here" he sighed to himself. It was about 12 minutes and Naraku let his blossom out? Sesshoumaru wanted to pull away before he blossomed out but naraku held him in._

"_Naraku!" he blushed…not thinking it wasn't bad at all._

"_Oh come on!" Naraku smiled then laid sesshoumaru into position._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"Hey do you like soup?"_

_"S, soup?,"_

_"Do you know what soup is?"_

_"Nope,"_

_"Oh," before he finished the door rang. "Hold on I got to answer the door._

_"What's a door?"_

_"It's a wooden thing that opens, and shuts,"_

_"Ooh,"_

_"Hold on!"_

_He opens the door, and it bursts out open._

_"Hello Naraku kun!"_

_"How many times do I got to tell you to stop calling me that orochimaru,"_

_"Oh but naraku Kun, I do it for you special,"_

_"Cut the crap orochimaru, sorry you have to deal with this naraku,"_

_"Hey itachi, what you guys over for? And on a Saturday?"_

_"We were wondering if we could hang out over here for the week,"_

_"Sure sounds fun,"_

_"Oh ok cool, deidara! bring the food, and pastries,"_

_"Oh, crap sesshoumaru," he thought. "that's the reason they came over, to see him, not that I care, just don't want them getting all love dove over my, wait why should I care?"_

_"Naraku?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"You ok,"_

_"Yes I am, why,"_

_"You looked out of space,"_

_"No I'm fine, thanks anyway itachi,"_

_"Your welcome buddy,"_

_"Come," he points to the kitchen, and gets his soup out of the way._

_"So do you guys want some soup?"_

_"Aww, ewe seriously naraku, you made soup,"_

_"Yes,"_

_"No thanks,"_

_"Aww come on,"_

_"Why you make all different kinds?"_

_"To see which kind sesshoumaru likes,"_

_"Sesshoumaru, you mean your little pet,"_

_"Hey orochimaru don't call him my pet," he snorted._

_"Soup, soup, soup, I want soup, soup, yeah!"_

_"Uh is that him singing in there?"_

_"Yep it is itachi,"_

_"Wow an active fell a isn't he,"_

_"It's like he has mood swings, he's in a good mood, then in a bad boy the next,"_

_"I like the bad boy,"_

_"Shut up orochimaru,"_

_"Make me naraku!"_

_"You're about to be thrown out,"_

_"Naraku kun! I want my swoop!"_

_"Hey I only call you that!"_

_"Well apparently your not," naraku smirked._

_"Coming,"_

_"Yeah," sessh smiles seeing soup come to him._

_"Enjoy,"_

_"Hi's not going to like it,"_

_"You don't know that deidara!" naraku hissed._

_"Yuck,"_

_"Shut up orochimaru,"_

_Sesshoumaru leans in to smell it. "Mm, smell mummy," takes a bite. "Stwee...yuck," spits it out._

_"Ha-ha, I knew he wouldn't like it,"_

_"Ok you don't like tomato soup?,"_

_"No," he growls at the bowl._

_"Ok next soup,"_

_Naraku tries every soup he made but they all ended up failure._

_"I give up!"_

_"Try the last one naraku,"_

_"But itachi there's no use; he will spit it out as well,"_

_Sesshoumaru smells it"mmmmmm, smell yummy," takes a bite "Delicious absolutely Delicious!" he claps his hands and smiles._

_"He likes it!"_

_"So he likes broccoli cheese soup, interesting,"_

_"More!"_

_"Were out,"_

_"More," he pouted._

_"You want more you make more yourself,"_

_"Humph fine,"_

_Sesshoumaru gets up, and goes to the fridge, and scans it for a minute._

_"Naraku does he know how to cook?,"_

_"Ummm, No,"_

_"So you're going to let him burn your house,"_

_"No,"_

_"Well stop him,"_

_"Seeing what hi's doing,"_

_"Ok,"_

_"Hey naraku," orochimaru said._

_"Yes orochimaruuu,"_

_"Where's the lovely guys pants,"_

_"He doesn't have any,"_

_"Why not,"_

_"He," naraku sighs._

_"You perv,"_

_"No! He won't wear any,"_

_"So all he will wear is a long green shirt, and Speedo?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Naraku,"_

_"Seriously!"_

_"Uhu sure,"_

_"I'm telling the truth,"_

_"Hey sesshoumaru,"_

_Sesshoumaru opened his eyelids slowly, and turned around. "What is it?"_

_"How come he gives us evil glares except for you naraku?"deidara asked._

_"I don't know," naraku sighed._

_"I said what it is," he hissed._

_"You know when you cook you're supposed to wear an apron,"orochimaru smiled._

_"Apron?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Ok,"_

_Sesshoumaru closes his eyes to image what his supposed to wear that he saw in a magazine in Narakus Box where he kept all his father stuff. ( Jason apparently had a nasty magazine o.o) Naraku knew what was in there that's why he hid it, although he wasn't even a bit interested in it he thought it was a useless thing._

_"Ok," he snapped his fingers, and he put on the apron, the thing was he was only wearing an apron._

_"Dduuuuude," orochimaru giggled._

_"Oh, my...goodness," naraku almost fainted._

_"Awesome!" deidara smiled._

_"Oh my!" itachi covered his eye's with blush._

_"That's not the right way to do it," naraku growled._

_"It's not?"sesshoumaru tilted his head down in shame._

_"No,"_

_"Oh,"_

_He tries picturing again, and this time is wearing a sumo suit._

_"WHAT!" naraku screamed?_

_"Oh my," itachi said._

_"Ha-ha," deidara laughed._

_"Try again sweetie," orochimaru giggled._

_"Not right again?" pouted sesshoumaru._

_"Nope," naraku sighed._

_Sesshoumaru closed his eyes again, and pictured it one more time this time he was wearing an apron, Speedo, socks, and a tie in his hair._

_"Close enough I guess,"_

_"How is that close! Orochimaru!,"naraku shouted._

_"Yeah that's not even close," itachi said._

_"Well mightiest well, his not going to get it right,"_

_"Probably right on that, deidara," naraku sighed._

_"May I continue cooking now?" pouted sesshoumaru._

_"Yes go ahead," naraku sighed._

_"Thanks," smiled sesshoumaru._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"Sesshoumaru that's too much," naraku sighed._

_"It is?" sesshoumaru said looking at the bowl._

_"Yes it is," naraku frowned._

_"Sorry, Naraku kun," he sighed._

_"It's ok," naraku smiled._

_"You want some?" smiled sesshoumaru holding out some soup._

_"Sure," he smiled taking some._

_"I wouldn't eat that if I were you," itachi whispers into narakus ear._

_"Why," he asks._

_"Because he made it,"orochimaru joined in as well._

_"So," growled naraku._

_"He doesn't know how to cook," deidara joined in too._

_"Point taken," sighed naraku._

_"I hear you, you know," snorted sesshoumaru behind them._

_"Huh," naraku looks behind him._

_"I hear you naraku Kun!" he pouts._

_"You did?" he looks shock._

_"Yes, you don't think I can cook, "he cried._

_"No, no, don't cry I'll try some," he picks up his bowl again and eats some._

_"But you think I can't cook,"_

_"Well I shouldn't judge,"_

_"So you will tast, tast?"_

_"Yes I will,"_

_"Yeah! I'm so happy Naraku kun!"_

_"Quit calling him naraku Kun I'm only allowed to call him that!" orochimaru said._

_"I CAN CALL HIM THAT IF I WANT! YOU PALE FACE, "shouted sesshoumaru._

_Naraku held laughter about to slip out. Then it already did._

"shut up Naraku! It's not funny!"

"ha-gmmf" he tried to hold it in again.

"stop!" orochimaru growled.

"pale face" sesshoumaru stuck out his tongue. Now Naraku was laughing hard he took some few breaths after 10 minutes of laughing then stopped.

_"OO..I..I my sorry sesshoumaru Kun!" orochimaru went pale._

_"Don't call me that!" growled sesshoumaru._

_"But sessh Kun!"orochimaru said._

_"Naraku Kun!," sesshoumaru whined to him._

_"Orochimaru stop it," growled naraku holding sesshoumaru in his arms._

_"Fine," orochimaru sighed._

_"DELICIOUS," naraku looked shock._

_"Is it really," itachi asked._

_"Yes it is,"_

_"My cooking good yes? "smiled sesshoumaru._

_"Yes it is, Can you cook my dinner from now on,"_

_"Sure," he smiled._

_"Woah!,"itachi shouted tasting the soup._

_"I was scared to eat naraku's soup because he cooks badly,"_

_"Shut up deidara,"_

_"Just telling the truth naraku,"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_(On to Demon Naraku)_

_"Yuck! What was that?"_

_"Eggs,"_

_"That's not eggs,"_

_"It was so...,"_

_"No that's not eggs,"_

_"It was too,"_

_"Show me how you make eggs,"_

_"Ok fine.,"_

_He got up, and opened the freggerator, and got some eggs out._

_"Ok, watch," he gets some eggs out, and put some chocolate in there._

_"No! You don't put that in there," he takes the chocolate out of his hand fast._

_"Why not,"_

_"Maybe you should, leave me with the cooking from now on,"_

_"Yeah but,"_

_"Trust me on this one," he smirked. "Don't make me have to teach you a lesson again, like I did last night,"_

_"Ok you can cook for now," he blushed, and sat at the table._

_"That's what I thought," he thought to himself._

_"Pervert!" he screamed in his head._

_"He will pay for calling me that name," naraku thought in his mind. He took one of his tentical's, and slithered it to the boy's clothing, and slid inside the boy's pants._

_"What then?" he thought._

_He looks to see what was touching his member, and went in shock seeing a root like thing. He pulls it off but it was no use it was stuck like glue. He couldn't help but moan quietly. He looked up at naraku who was smirking at him._

_"You! quit doing this!, I'm not in the mood for this,"_

_"Oh, but you are my pet,"_

_"I am not, and stop calling me that!"_

_"No!"_

_"Err,"_

_"The more you make me mad the more I'll do to you,"_

_"Fine," he sighed._

_He flinched when he felt the root rip his belt off._

_"Hey! You broke my belt!"_

_"My roots can't control themselves,"_

_"Yeah right! more like you can't control yourself,"_

_Naraku growled and had his root rip his jean's, reviewing his flesh skin._

_"HEY!" he shouted covering himself._

_"Well you got me anger so you made my root mad as well,"_

_"Pft,"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Nothing,"_

_"That's what I thought but you said pft, didn't you or did you not?"_

_"...,"_

_"Did you or did you not,"_

_"...,"_

_"Answer me,"_

_"...,"_

_"ANSWER,"_

_"...,"_

_"ANSWER ME DANG IT!"_

_"...,"_

_Naraku growled madly, and lifted the boys chin up to his face to be face to face with him._

_"Answer me,"_

_"...,"_

_He took another root, and had another one going towards his entrance._

_"Eeh!"_

_"Answer me,"_

_"Stop it,"_

_"I won't stop, unless you answer,"_

_"Fine! I did!,"_

_"Good about time you answered,"_

_He walked back to the eggs._

_"I'll have to teach you a lesson to answer quicker, and obeying,"_

_"Pl, please, no!,"_

_Naraku's root entered his entrance, the other did whatever to the member, another root came to his mouth guiding in, and out of it._

_"Why!" he thought to himself._

_"You should of lessoned, should of answered, and you are going to obey from now on,"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"There is everyone ready for lights out?" naraku yawned._

_"Yes but where is your pet sleeping,"_

_"Orochimaru quit calling him my pet,"_

_"He can sleep with me," deidara yawned._

_"Or me," smiled itachi._

_"No hi's on the other side of the floor," he yawned getting onto of his bed._

_"Stop touching me," sessh growled._

_"Huh?" Deidara looked around._

_"Orochimaru!"_

_"Yes naraku Kun,"_

_"Are you bothering him?"_

_"N, n, no,"_

_"You're lying,"_

_"I am not!,"_

_"Yes you are!,"_

"_Naraku kun!" _

"_Shh no need to be calling for him" orochimaru licked his cheek and went inside his shirt to grab his butt._

"_Naraku kun!"_

"_Orochimaru what are you doing to him!"_

"_Nothing" orochimaru shrugged._

"_Hmm?" Naraku looked at him closely._

"_Naraku kun!" he felt hands on his member now. "NARAKU KUN NARAKU KUN Naraku kun! I want to sleep somewhere else," sessh cried._

_", come you can sleep with me" he scooted over and patted the bed._

_"Ok, Okay thank you" he smiled crawling up to his bed, and snuggled close to him._

_"Lucky," they all thought._

_"Why does he get him," they whispered. "I disserve him!"_

_"Guys shut up!"_

"_He still had his Speedo on dang..man" Orochimaru hissed._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"You come with me right?"_

_"No Keith,"_

_Sesshoumaru sighs, and picks up a tray to get his food._

_"Sesshoumaru sama will you go out with me please!,"_

_"Nono, what? Inuyasha!"_

_"Ha-ha sups! Bro,"_

_"Why is everyone coming to me today?"_

_"Because it's valentines, by the way I was joking,"_

_"I know you were,"_

_"Good, because you are my brother!"_

_"So it's valentine's day go figure,"_

_"So who ask you out lately?"_

_"A bunch,"_

_"Wow, must be tough,"_

_"Yes it is,"_

_"Kikyou and I are going out,"_

_"Congratulations,"_

_"Thanks brother,"_

_"Let's sit over here,"_

_"All right,"_

_"So have you heard I am also dating someone?"_

_"Aww shut up! Who?"_

_"A guy named Naraku..,"_

_"Right on bro!"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"If he won't accept us! Then we will have to get him our self's," a mystery figure said._

_"Yeah," kagura snorted._

_"So are we still going to the mall?" Inuyasha said eating his raymen._

_"Yes of course,"_

_"Wooooot!," he threw his hands in the air with joy in them._

_"I'm not going to the mall with you so you better be careful,"_

_"Huh who is this bro?"_

_"That's naraku,"_

_"Oh,"_

_"Pft," naraku growled to himself._

_"I will..., so don't you get yourself in trouble neither,"_

_"Well I'll be fine unlike you mortal, I can fly, I also have powers, that you don't have,"_

_"What's he talking about brother?"_

_"I'll explain it to you later,"_

_The lunch bell rung lunch time was over._

_"Well time to go back to class," inuyasha sighed._

_"At least were in the same room," sesshoumaru smiled._

_"Yeah that's true," Inuyasha finished his fries._

_They headed towards their classes before they were late. Sesshoumaru was late and for the very first time Inuyasha was too._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Now were at Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Itachi, Deidara, and Orochimaru**_

_"Naraku answer the dang phone!,"_

_"Mhm,"_

_"Do it!"_

_"Shut up orochimaru," he growled, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"_

_"We need you and your creature to come into the police office to ask you some questions,"_

_"Why? Do we seriously have to?,"_

_"Yes it is very serious, the teacher Mr. Tamaki started a rumor out of the building and everyone is panicking. They are saying they don't feel safe and for their children to play outside with that creature lose,"_

_"He is not a creature for the last time! Dang it! And he is no threat! But fine we will be there"_

_"Yes to us he is, You are going to jail so hopefully you got someone to bail you out,"_

_"But…I didn't do anything….,"_

_"I know but your teacher Mr. Tamaki said you refused to let us take that creature in the last time we asked you, and now they are mad at us also throwing things at us,"_

_"That is not my problem sir… they got issues not you or us."_

_"Sesshoumaru shh…"_

_"May I talk to that cop?"_

_"Sure," Naraku wasn't quite sure about this._

_"Thanks," he smiled._

_"Here ya go," he handed him the phone._

_"Hello sir,"_

_"Hello…creature..,"_

_"… Hey I'm really sorry what I did, how much money do you need to bail Naraku Kun! Out?"_

_"Boy! I doubt you will have the money!"_

_"Tell me!"_

_"Fine about 3 million"_

"_That's all?" Sesshoumaru lifted an eye brow._

"_Yeah…" the copy was confused._

"_I'll pay it...where do I pay it?" _

"_Sesshoumaru no it's okay really!" Naraku patted his shoulder and sesshoumaru gave him a stare and Naraku knew he wasn't going to listen. "Huh Fine sesshoumaru but you don't have to do this"_

"_That's not all the cost" the cop coughed._

"_What else do I have to do to get Naraku out?"_

"_He is to be hanged or electrocuted by midnight but you can save his life by turning yourself into us" the cop smiled behind the phone._

"…_..I'll do it" _

"_Good boy"_

"_Sesshoumaru what did they say?" Naraku tilted his head._

"_Don't worry about it" he smiled to try to convince him it was only money._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"May I get this in Black, with a golden spider on it?"_

_"Yes you may sir,"_

_"Thank you,"_

_Sesshoumaru waits in line patiently for the guy to Golden it up. The gift he plans on giving Naraku after the mall shopping spree._

_"Here you goo sir, a nice golden Tuxedo with a spider on it,"_

_"Thanks,"_ _He left with a smile and gave the guy a 100 dollar tip._

_"Gee! Thanks sir,"_

_"Keep it" he waved, and smiled._

_"Have a nice day,"_

_"You too,"_

_Inuyasha goes out of the booth to look at his new outfit he chose._

_"I wonder do I look fat in this."_

_"No you look fine,"_

_"Oh sesshoumaru, you startled me,"_

_"Ha-ha, as I always do,"_

_"So this doesn't make me look too big or nothing?"_

_"No you look great,"_

_"Thank you," he smiled_

_"Oh! Come I found a hot tuxedo for you,"_

_"Uh ok,"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Onto Demon Inunotaishou, half demon Inuyasha, and kagome.**_

_"Inuyasha please don't do that!,"_

_"Do what?"_

_"Sniff on the ground like a dog,"_

_"Be quiet kagome!"_

_"Well just saying,"_

_"Kagome it is our nature,"_

_"I know inunotaishou but, this world will look at him like his crazy and you guys probably should wear a hat, both of you,"_

_"Why both of us,"_

_"Inuyasha's ears, and your ears,"_

_"Why not our clothes,"_

_"Because they might think you're just cosplaying,"_

_"Cosplay?"_

_"It's a dress-up sort of a thing where you pretend to be stuff,"_

_"Oh, kagome your world is very interesting from ours,"_

_"Yeah I know inunotaishou,"_

_"Inuyasha! Look out,"_

_"What!"_

_He crashed into the people, and growled at not noticing them._

_"Why you!"_

_"Sorry dude,"_

_"Inuyasha calm down, and sorry sir he didn't mean to...," she stopped talking when she saw the boy._

_Inunotaishou stopped, and stared at the same time kagome did._

_"Inuyasha,"_

_"What!"_

_"Sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention dudes,"_

_"Dudes," touga lifted a brow up._

_"Whoa! Creepy! Why do you look like me?"_

_"What?" inuyasha stopped rubbing his head and looked up._

_"Ahh!"_

_"Inuyasha calm down,"_

_"Who are you!" demon inuyasha shouted._

_"Me, my name is Inuyasha," he bowed._

_"So is mine, so you're a fake,"_

_"No sir I'm not,"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Kagome what is going on,"_

_"I'm confused myself"_

_"Thanks for the tuxedo Inuyasha, it was beautiful,"_

_"Your welcome, I knew you liked white,"_

_Sesshoumaru?," kagome looked at him confused._

_"Hello kagome," he smiled._

_"He knew my name?"_

_"Of cores silly,"_

_"S, son,"_

_"What,"_

_"Kagome look it's my son," Inunotaishou pointed at the human looking sesshoumaru._ _"Sesshoumaru! Wait he has human ears no marking can't be,"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Looks just like him though," he went closer to him, and examined him._

_"Umm sir? are you alright?,"_

_"Brother? What happened to you," Demon Inuyasha asked while, Sesshoumaru looks at the demon Inuyasha._

_"What happened to you? why you wearing dog ears," He looks to his other side. "Why is there two of you?"_

_"Brother it's me," human inuyasha waved._

_"Oh ...," he fainted._

_"Sesshoumaru!," Inuyasha shouted going to his side._

_"Sesshoumaru is that his name?," touga questioned._

_"Yes that is his name," he held onto him tightly._

_"Here can I hold him,"_

_"Why," he looks at him curious._

_"Because he looks like my son,"_

_"O, oh ok,"_

_"Sesshoumaru Sama, Sesshoumaru Sama, Sesshoumaru Sama! Look what I foun-," she dropped her bag of ramen._

_"What the!" demon inuyasha growled._

_"What the indeed," kagome looked to her twin like._

_"Whoa so that's why she didn't know why I knew her name," Inuyasha laughed._

_"Whoa really scary two kagomes," demon inuyasha said and tried to shake it off._

_Demon Naraku poofed in thin air._

_"Ready yet mortal,"_

_"Naraku!"_

_"What the! Great now two inuyashas, two kagomes, two sesshoumars, and two me's what's next," he growled._

_"Huh," everyone said except sesshoumaru the one who is still fainted._

_"What happened to him?"_

_"He passed out for seeing another inuyasha,"_

_"Ok that explains it,"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"Ok they should be here soon," naraku yawned._

_"Yeah so where are they then naraku?" itachi looked at his friend serious._

_"I don't know, maybe they are running late, Where is sesshoumaru?"_

_"He was right behind us wasn't he?" orochimaru looked behind him._

_"Yeah I thought he was,"_

_"I see him," shouted deidara._

_"Where is he?"_

_"He's over there naraku,"_

_"Thanks deidara,"_

_"No problem,"_

_"Sesshoumaru wait up!,"_

_"Huh? Oh…no Naraku please don't follow me..forgive me.." Sesshoumaru looked at him then continued on then ran into a dark figure._

_"Well well well, nice seeing you again my dear,"_

_"Naraku!"_

_"Yes yes, that's my name,"_

_"Shut up! your voice sickens me,"_

_"Ha! You should watch where you are going then,"_

_"Naraku what's taking you so long," Inuyasha panicked out of breath._

_"Ran into trouble is all," naraku snorted holding sesshoumaru by the throat._

_"Sesshoumaru?," inuyasha said shocked._

_"Yes it's your brother sesshoumaru; he seems to have memory loss,"_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me,"_

_"Inuyasha what's the big fuss," kagome stopped in shock seeing sesshoumaru._

_"Kagome go tell father we found sesshoumaru,"_

_"Ok,"_

_"Get off me vermin!" sesshoumaru bit narakus hand._

_"Ow! you mongrel!,"_

_Sesshoumaru ran off as fast as he could._

_"Get back here," naraku growled._

_"Brother Wait!" inuyasha followed as well._

_"Right behind ya," kagome hissed._

_xxxx_

_"Where's sesshoumaru now,"_

_"I don't know naraku,"_

_"Well can you try to look for him please orochimaru?"_

_"No can do, I'm only human,"_

_"Huh,"_

_"Hey what the,"_

_"What's wrong itachi?"_

_"How come that dude over there looks like you?"_

_"Huh, oh, him,"_

_"Yeah he does look like you," deidara smirked._

_"Hey! You twin like dude,"_

_"What did you call me?"_

_"Twin like dude,"_

_"Err call me Naraku Demon Naraku,"_

_"Ok Demon Naraku,"_

_"Err don't play smart with me,"_

_"I'm not,"_

_"Pft,"_

_"Where's sesshoumaru?"_

_"Down there, but if you excuse me,"_

_"Wait! I'm going too,"_

_xxxxx_

_"We will wait here," itachi stretched._

_"Ok,"_

_xxxxx_

_"Fine, just don't slow me down mortal,"_

_"Err,"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"Where inuyasha go?" toga thought to himself standing alone looking for them to come back._

_A boy bumped into him and got knocked down to the ground._

_"Ow, ow, ow, ow,"_

_"Sorry let me help you up,"_

_"Don't touch me," he growled._

_"sorry, I di-" he stopped talking when he saw a boy that looked just like his son."Sesshoumaru,"_

_"How you know my name?"_

_"It's me your father,"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Son?"_

_"Why you keep calling me your son?"_

_"Because you are, SON!"_

_"What!"_

_"What happened to your head?"_

_"I might have bumped it hard, I don't know," he crossed his arms._

_"Son," he went towards him fast like lightning and knocked him out. "Sorry son, but I had to," He holds onto his son tightly and examines his head. He kisses his forehead softly and rubs his head softly."I'm sorry this happened to you son,"_

_"You found my son,"_

_"Huh?"_

_"That's my son,"_

_"No this is m-," touga stopped when he saw his twin like figure._

_"Who are you?" human toga spoke._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm inunotaishou you?"_

_"I'm demon inunotaishou,"_

_"What!"_

_"Yeah weird,"_

_"Well let go of my son please,"_

_"I think your son is with that human inuyasha,"_

_"Who is that?"_

_"I don't know exactly,"_

_"Well that looks just like my son, so that is my son,"_

_"No it's not,"_

_"Yes it is,"_

_"No,"_

_"Yes it is!" Inunotaishou_

_"No it's not,"_

"_Do I have to call the cops on you?"_

_"No I am a cop myself," he said._

_"What? You are not,"_

_"Are too," Inunotaishou_

_"Are not,"_

_"Are too,"_

_"Look I just want my son,"_

_"This is not your son dang it!"_

_"Yes it is,"_

_"Yours is with that human inuyasha,"_

_"No that is him,"_

_"No it's not!"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"Of father!" inuyasha shouted._

_"Oy!"_

_"Hey that looks like my other son as well just with silver hair...,"_

_"Dad you found sesshoumaru!"_

_"Yeah son! We're going to have to have some of these people forget about us,"_

_"Yeah your right this could really miss things up,"_

_Father picked up his sword, and said the words that the humans can no longer see them or hear them, and they don't remember them no more._

_"Why am I here again?" human Inunotaishou said looking around. "Maybe I just past out, better go home and make some dinner,"_

_"Phew," inunotaishou panted._

_"I think some will still see us though father,"_

_"Like who?"_

_"Sesshoumaru!, Sesshoumaru!, sesshoumaru! There you are,"_

_"Him," inuyasha pointed at the human naraku._

_"Oh, I see,"_

_"Hey get this straight that's my brother and you're not taking him home with you no more."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Demon inuyasha his half brother,"_

_"I see so you're a demon?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"So what is he?"_

_"Dog demon,"_

_"A dog demon, I figured because he had markings I couldn't wash off, I thought he might have been something else not a demon but I don't know what I was thinking,"_

_"Well can you tell me where you found him?"_

_"At the well,"_

_"Oh ok, well this doesn't help then,"_

_"Son I think he hurt his head,"_

_"Oh I see,"_

_"My father's a doctor, and could check on him,"_

_"He is a doctor? what is that," questioned inunotaishou._

_"It's a healer sort of like person,"_

_"That will do take us to this doctor,"_

_"Ok,"_

_Sesshoumaru slowly wakes up in his father's hands._

_"So...son,"_

_"N, n, na-" he blinks a few times and tries to focus better. "Naraku Kun!," he jumps on him fast like lightning._  
_"Ughh, hello Sesshoumaru,"_

_"Naraku kun! Naraku Kun! " he licks his face, and a tail pops out._

_Inuyasha and inunotaishou looks stunned like they got stung by a huge bee or something._

_"We got to take you to the doctor ok,"_

_"no we wait for Police,"_

_"oh forgot about that,"_

_"Police?,"_

_Naraku explains to them yatta yatta yataa._

_"oh I see,"_

_The car pulls up and out pops out a Police man,and full body guards with guns. "hello Naraku,"_

_"Hello Police man!,"_

_"It's time to come Creature,"_

_"What do you mean it's time for creature to come. HE IS NOT A CREATURE FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME!,"_

_"Well we made a deal,"_

_"S..Sesshoumaru is this true?,"_

_"….I it is Naraku – kun but I did it so you wouldn't have to pay the price for it,"_

_"And what price was I going to be taking?,"_

_"getting hanged," he sighed looking down and not looking at Naraku._

_"…Sesshoumaru don't turn yourself in for me,"_

_"But I got to Naraku don't you see!,"_

_"Come creature where ever you are!,"_

_"? I'm right here?"_

_"He can't see you for some reason…,"_

_"We can't see him? Why not…,"_

_"Because of the spell I put on," Inunotaishou smirked. "Guess I'll have to take it down it's making things more difficult here"_

"_No! Don't take it down!" Naraku shouted but it was already too late._

"_AH! There you are creature! Get in!" Sesshoumaru was about to go in but Naraku held him closely to him. _

"_Naraku?"_

"_Sir let go of the creature or we will be forced to punish you anyway"_

"_Go ahead and see if I care!" Naraku growled. "He means the world to me!"_

"_Naraku kun!" sesshoumaru hugged him tightly._

"_Uh no…." Inunotaishou put his hand on his forehead. "This is not going to turn out good"_

"_He's already fallen for my brother" Inuyasha whispered to Inunotaishou and he nodded his head._

"_Let go of the creature" the police said about to shoot his gun._

"_Naraku kun!" Sesshoumaru growled. "Don't you dare hurt him!" he growled. "Master May I kill them"_

"_GO right ahead" Naraku growled. He was turning eviler by the minute. How dare they take away his first love then threaten his new one. They killed his wife and kids and he was a zombie ever since but not when sesshoumaru arrived._

"_As you wish master" Sesshoumaru Smiled evilly getting out his claws to kill and he leaped at the police officers that shot and kept on shooting._

"_This is useless" a cop cried._

"_We need back up!" _

"_Already called for backup they should already be here by now…" The cop screamed a murder cry._

"_Put your weapon down creature! " The FBI showed up._

"_No" Sesshoumaru growled he read narakus mind. "How dare you kill innocent children and wife" he sliced one in half. "You will pay for your actions"_

"_MIROKU!" Naraku growled._

"_Hello again Naraku" Miroku lowered his eye's getting ready to shoot him but Sesshoumaru swooped and took the gun._

"_I don't think so Mr.!" _

"_You killed my wife! And my Children!" _

"_Then he shall pay the price!" Sesshoumaru ran to Miroku and sliced him to bits slowly._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know they were innocent , I told you I'm sorry I made a mistake pal"_

"_Shut up!" Sesshoumaru clawed at him over and over until he was gone and dead. "I know what I'm going to do with this dead body" he smirks deadly and picks up the dead body._

"_What are you going to do with the body Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked curious._

"_I don't think you want to know" he smirked at his work seeing no cops moving no FBI cops moving. "Let's just say he's going to wish he was not on the menu tonight" he chuckled._

"_Ewe! Sesshoumaru…" Naraku gasped…_

"_I told you that you wouldn't want to know" he goes to a dark corner and eats Miroku. Naraku waits for him to finish and he feels pale to his stomach just hearing him eat._


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok now that that's out of the way we can go to my house and wait for my father to come home," 

"Is that the doctor," snorted inunotaishou. 

"Yes that's the doctor," 

"Ok naraku Kun!," he snuggled on him tightly. 

"My son has lost it," 

"Yeah he has, or maybe he does love him," 

"Why would you say that Inuyasha?" 

"Well hi's always snuggling on him right?"  
"

Yes he is," 

"Well that could be the reason," 

"Oh shoot," 

"Something the matter?" Naraku turns his head to look at them. 

"no no…" Inunotaishou shook his head. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Sesshoumaru are you ok?," 

He woke up in his arm's that smells of blossom in the air dancing around. 

"Yes I'm fine, what a strange thought I had," 

"Yeah me too," 

"It's getting late I should take you home," 

"Um, I am home, so I'll have to drop you off," 

"Its fine I can walk home," 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah I'll be ok," 

"Promise,"

"I promise my little brother,"  
He smiled, and he helped him up. Inuyasha walked him to the door and right before they said their goodbyes.  
"Hey Inuyasha…,"

"Yes sesshoumaru?"

"Don't you think it's weird that we don't live in the same house?" 

"Yeah I think so too,"

"I wish we wouldn't have to be separated brother," he took some red flowers, and tucked them nicely in Inuyashas hair" 

"Oh their beautiful," he sniffed "hmm ….I hate being apart from you big brother," 

"Me too," he sighed... 

"It's not fair;" he gave him big hug as he has tears coming out."I want you here" he held him tighter. "So I know where you are and so I know you're safe" he sniffs in his nice fruits perfume. "I will always have nightmares until I get to sleep with you again brother" he sniffed. "Why do we have to be apart? Why" he shook him. "You're my favorite brother ever" He holds him even tighter. "I just have a really bad feeling on letting you go tonight ...and I...I don't know why" he shakes madly."I don't know If I want you to leave here yet brother I don't feel comfortable yet" he looks at his brother that is giving him sorrow in his eyes. "I need you big brother"

"I need you too brother …But I got to go" he kissed Inuyashas forehead. "I don't understand why we can't live together" he pitched his nose to the side with a growl. "I got to figure out how to get you and me together" he thinks hard. "And to always be together at the house and never apart ever again!" 

"I agree brother" Inuyasha sniffed and hugged him tightly as he could. "I love you big brother" 

"I love you too little brother" he kissed his forehead and patted his head then waved his hand good bye.

"Brother!" he smiled looking at his wet faces, and took a step to wipe it off with his kiss. 

"Aww my goodness little brother," 

"Brother," 

"Oh Inuyasha," He tilted his head back and forth. "I love you and I always will" he hugged him again tightly."Don't worries okay little brother everything's going to be alright I promise?"  
"I love you brother" He sniffed to smile.

"As I do goodnight" he smiled and gave him one more hug with a kiss to the cheek...  
He couldn't believe it; his brother was leaving once again. Why are his father and mother making them go through this? He wanted nothing more but to be with his wife and with his big brother. There is something always keeping them apart. He growls deep to himself and plans to change this. "I will be with my brother and they can't take him away from me!" he growled deep low into his throat."I love you infinity," 

"Oh be quiet you!" he laughed.  
He smiled and continued his journey home."I wish I could stay with him tonight," 

"I wish I could stay with him tonight," Inuyasha's ears went down. 

"What was all that fuss about?" 

"Oh nothing mother," 

"Why so sad?" 

"Oh nothing," 

"Come on spill it," 

"Well, Sesshoumaru is leaving again," 

"Inuyasha we've been through this..," 

"I know but still," he sighed. 

"Cheer up son," 

"I can't mother" he growled. 

"Why ever not, at least try son," 

"No! I won't because I want my brother!" he pouted sitting onto the couch. 

"Oh no Mr. Grump pants are we?" 

"…go away," 

"WOW! Are you kidding me?" 

"No I'm not," 

"Wow you're lucky that I don't spank that butt of yours," 

"Pft…," 

"Excuse me?" 

"Nothing Izoyai!" he growled. 

"DO NOT CALL ME BY MY NAME YOUNG MAN!" 

"Yes old hag!" 

"That's it go to your room and when I get up there I'm spanking your sassy butt!" she growled. 

"….humph,"

"Your pushing it, GO to your room now!"

"Fine…," he walked all the way up to his room.

"And no more TV, or wii, and also no more computer! With kikyou!" 

"WHAT!...you suck…,"

"What was that?" 

"You need to stick to just TV," 

"That's not what you said Inuyasha!" she growled. 

"I did say that, you're hearing aid is just getting bad," 

"INUYASHA!" 

"…..Just saying…," he hears stomping on the stairs and he knew that means time for a spanking.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sesshoumaru hums a love song in his head walking home. "Fast in love.., oh I love that song" he loved every minute of it. He was listening to it on his iPod. "That was worth 1,000,000 of that stuff to get him…I hope he likes the stuff I got him,"

"Why so happy gun shot?" 

"Hmm?" He takes out his ear phones and puts it in his book bag.

"You heard me," 

"Who are you," he looked around putting on his book bag around his shoulders. It was black with white, pink, and red stars also with a skull on it. 

"You know who I am," The shadow smirked. 

"Actually I don't so show you!" 

"Will it please you if I do?" 

"Yes it will," He growls dusting off his baby blue vest that was V and his stomach was showing a little. He hisses at his white jeans noticing theirs Hawaiian Punch on it. They were new too soo much for that…  
The figure stepped out of the darkness and into the light where he could see. 

"Kagura," his eyes widened. 

"Hello pretty boy!" She waved her fan to her face in her Red fancy devil dress. 

"What do you want," He growls taking out his cell phone out of his book bag. 

"I came to get my final answer," 

"I told you Kagura the answer is no! I'm sorry but I'm not into you also I'm with someone," 

"But I didn't even ask you yet," 

"I don't care," 

"Come now," 

"Shut up!" 

"Well if you won't go out with me, I am not going to save you," 

"Ok who needs ya," he growled putting his cell phone away. Sesshoumaru started walking again and froze when he heard laughter.

"Hahah, hahha,"

"What then?" He gets scared and starts running home also trying to get his cell phone out. 

"What's wrong scared,"

"Little puppy," 

"Go away!" Sesshoumaru dropped his phone. "Shoot…" he sighed and he didn't stop to go get it. 

"Looks Like you dropped your iphone 6" 

"Shut up!" 

"Why do you bother on running it's useless?" 

"Give up! And we will be nice to you" 

"Go away" his heart started pounding fast he didn't know if he should scream or not. "…Cops!" he shouted but no one answered. 

"Foolish boy no cops out here unless someone already called" 

"Someone help me!" he panicked with his heart racing hearing the chuckling in the back ground. "Anybody!" 

"No one's going to help you!" 

"Sh...Shut up!" 

"No give up already" 

"Never" he trips on a log. "Shoot... " he growls and hurries and gets up to run. 

"Got weak ankles?" 

"Scared now are we?" 

"Sexy boy doesn't know when to give up" 

"Go away! Go bother someone else!" 

"No...We want you" 

"I have nothing!" he gasped seeing a dark alley coming his way. He stops in a solid corner and growls. "Great," he thought. "Maybe I still have time to...get my cell phone…" 

"No where to run puppy," he heard the voices getting closer. 

"Why does everyone call me that," he growls and freezes hearing their foot print a step away from him. "Get away from me!"

"Because it suits you," he now saw the figures and gasped at what he saw but he couldn't get their faces too good. 

"Wh...WH...Who are you? what do you want, I don't have my money with me right at the moment," he growled with a lie. 

"We don't want your stupid money," 

"You don't?" He blinked confused. 

"No," 

"Then what do you want?" he sighed wanting to go home. 

"Oh boys!" 

"Yes master," 

"Master?," he thought while he tried to back away. They caught him and he struggled for freedom.  
"What do you want!" he screamed lying on the ground hopeless. 

"We want you, my dear," 

"What?" he looked up and growled then he suddenly froze. "Keith," Why was his best friend here? 

"Hello," 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

"I'm going to have my way with you,"  
"Never," He growls with not understanding..."What's going on" he thought. 

"Oh? boy's tie him up real tight and put shakels on his leg's,arms,and neck.  
"Can do, when do we get to leave?" 

"As soon as you do this for me," 

"Ok," 

"No! I told you Keith I'm not going out with you! I am going out with someone else," 

"Oh really who? You know I don't really care,"  
They did what he said, and left to do whatever they wanted except one that was taping him...  
Keith bent down, and striped his shirt, belt, socks, shoes, and his pants off. 

"What do you think you're doing," he growled. 

"What's it look like," he got his camera out and taping. 

"Boss...it's on," 

"Good keep it rolling!" 

"Sweet," 

"Keith why are you doing this?," Sesshoumaru blushed. 

"Because you deigned me! That reminds me did he also take your virginity?" 

"….," sesshoumaru put his head to the side. "Please don't do this," he shakes and tries to get free. 

"No can do, and answer my question!" 

"There is only one way out, but I'm going to not like this option either," he thought to himself. "Naraku! Help me," he shouted. 

"Who's this naraku?" 

"None of your...Naraku saves me!" 

"Erg be quiet you, is the one you're dating am I correct? I still want my dang answer!" 

"No! Naraku!," 

"Shut up and answer me!" he covered his mouth up with a kiss. Sesshoumaru started hitting at him. "Stop it" he bit his lip. Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Answer my question!"  
"

No!" he growled."

"Stop your behavior!" keith growled.

"Tell me" he slapped his face hard. "Or this won't be pleasant for you I promise you that" he growls. 

"Hmm….fine he …" he blushed. "Why do I have to say this" he thought to himself. "He...he..." 

"He what!" 

"He did…" Sesshoumaru looked away not wanting to see Keith's face. 

"So he did...do him" his right eye brow twitched over and over... 

"K...keith?" Sesshoumaru looked with fright in his eyes. 

"You're mine and only mine! I see he didn't mark you yet" he smiles deadly at that. 

"Uh…No..." he looks to the side. "His got someone else on his mind is why" sesshoumaru sighed to himself and cried also with a gasp feeling a bite on his neck. "Wh...What are you doing?" 

"I'm marking you what of it?" he growled holding him and licking his ear down to his chest things. 

"I told you Keith I'm not yours!" he growled.

"But your also not his either!" Keith growled slapping him. "Do you not love me because I'm a bat demon?" 

"No...Keith...What?" Sesshoumarus eyes went wide"

"Uh…" he sighed knowing well the cats out of the bag now. "When you found me...when I was just a tiny kid…I wasn't a human child like you when you were" 

"I see" he sighed. "Why didn't you tell me" he growls. 

"I didn't want to scare you"  
"

You think that scares me" 

"…how was I supposed to know...?" 

"….should of still told me" 

"I'm sorry okay shesh" Keith growls in his throat going down to sesshoumarus member and licking it. 

"S...stop it Keith!" he growled. "I said stop it" he leans his head back and gives up it's useless his not going to listen so why keep talking..He froze when he felt a finger in his entrance. "That's it! Stop it!" he growled and looked at the guy who was taping them. "Turn that off!" he growled. 

"No can do" He goes closer to his body where Keith is at. 

"I said stop it!" he shivered feeling another finger. "Please Keith…" he tried to hold his tears for a long time he didn't want to make them happy and too show him he was weak. Sesshoumaru weak….preposterous he was not going to fall he was not going to he couldn't. But then again if anyone was in this situation wouldn't they cry too? I've seen the strong cry before if a man cries his just being true to himself and it makes him stronger by the minute. "Stop it!" he choked on his saliva, and he felt his body being lifted up. "Oh...No Please don't do this keith!" He herd Keith growl and he entered his tongue anyway. Sesshoumaru lifted his head back and screamed narakus name over and over.  
It was now past 3 minutes.

"Why won't you say my name?" 

"Because you're not the one I'm calling for right now" he hissed.  
"

So what!" Keith growled and told the camera man to get closer to sesshoumarus….. (Not saying….) 

"You think this will sell easily? And how much money do you think we will get out of it?" 

"I don't know" Keith nodded his head. "We need him crying" 

(okay sorry but o-o use your imagination it gets way too ex. nasty from there not righting that I'm sorry forgive me I am sorry unless you want to write that part and I'll edit this story and put it on here for you and credit you for that part but other than that it's going to stay like this x.x.)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like he never came to save you," 

"Sh, sh, shut up," he had tears flowing down his cheeks... 

"Sorry I was late I," he just stopped, and stared for a long period of time. "What Have You Done To Him?" 

"I raped him what's it look like," 

"Err," 

"Not my fault you should have been here to save him, he called your name all night," 

Sesshoumaru didn't look at him he was upset and wanted to go home to bath.  
"Sesshoumaru?" 

"See he's mad at you, maybe you shouldn't have ditched him," 

"Leave him alone now or I'll kill you," 

"Yeah right," 

"Do I not make myself clear?" 

"Pft," 

"That's it!" he grabs one of his friends and kills him in a second. "Anyone else?" 

"O, o, ok were out of here," the camera man ran with the tape.

Keith hissed and growled at Naraku."I'll leave for now but…" he smirked looking at Naraku. "You should have marked him when you had the chance" 

"You better not have done that" 

"Oops" 

"Why you" Naraku charged after him and sesshoumaru shouted at him. 

"STOP!" 

"But...he..." 

"…." 

"Sesshoumaru He raped you and you don't want me to kill him" 

"It's because he loves me" 

"Err" naraku growls deadly at him. 

"No actually" he says quietly. "Now that he marked me...I'm now his mate and if he dies my soul dies" he sighs. 

"What...what!" Naraku hissed. 

"It means his no longer yours too bad you didn't mark him" Keith smirked then got a slap from Sesshoumaru. 

"So what were you doing anyway Naraku..." he asked looking down. 

"I had Inuyasha the demon one biting my ear off and his witch kagome" he sighed. "I felt you calling but they wouldn't let me go" 

"Why didn't you just ditch them?" 

"Inuyasha said if I don't stay and help he would kill the one I love" 

"Oh but that's not an excuse for not coming to me…Because your lover could of waited" he growled having tears coming out of his eye's. 

"Sesshoumaru…" 

"What!" 

"The one I loved was you" Sesshoumarus eyes lid up with shock and with more tears flowing. 

"Really?"  
"

Really Sesshoumaru" 

"I love you too Naraku" he jumped on him. 

"Excuse me" Keith growled. "Are you forgetting you can't go with him now?" 

"Oh yeah…" Sesshoumaru sighed tilting his head. "Can I at least have one more night with Naraku?" 

"Hmm" 

"PLEASE!" 

"Alright but one night and that's it" Keith took out his wings and flew home. 

"Sesshoumaru" 

"Naraku" Sesshoumaru felt himself being lifted up in the air and now was in Narakus warm arms. "Hmmm I missed this" 

"I missed it too" Naraku smiled down at him. 

"Naraku" 

"Yes?" 

"Kiss me" 

"I can do that" Naraku leans in and kisses his lips softly. 

"Na..Naraku" he blushed. 

"Yes Sesshoumaru?" 

"C...c...can we ...can we make love tonight" he blushed. "You know at least one more time" 

"Of course" he chuckled at him.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"You can drop me off here," 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes I am," he turned his head facing the other direction. 

"Sesshoumaru," 

"What?" 

"I really am sorry," 

"It's alright I forgive you," 

"We better get you inside now before your father worries about you," 

".. I don't think he cares too much because he acts like he loves the other son," 

"Sesshoumaru that's not true," 

"You don't know that,"  
Sesshoumaru walks inside slowly and scans the place before taking another step. "Looks like that he is asleep. lights are off and everything, I knew he wouldn't worry about me," he thought to himself and took another step. 

"Son! where have you been!," 

"Out," 

"Out where," 

"Just out," 

"Look at me Mr., ah!" 

"What?" 

"What happened to you?" 

"It's nothing serious," 

"Yes it is!" 

"No don't worry about it," 

"Tell me sesshoumaru," he crosses his arms in demanding on and an answer. 

"Fine," he sighs heavy. 

"Explain it to me," 

"Glad he can't see me," naraku thought to himself. 

"On the way from Inuyashas, Keith decided to stop and pay me a visit," 

"Keith?" 

"Yeah my child hood friend…," 

"Oh? do tell me more," he sits down on the couch and gets a blanket to cover his son with. 

"Father," he blushed loving the time alone with his father. 

"And he said he doesn't care for him," naraku snorts inside his head. 

"Keep going," 

"Oh sorry," he paused. 

"Hey komodo! you want some hot cocoa?" 

"Yes please father," 

"Ok, you! Byakuya!" 

"Yes sir," 

"Fetch my son some hot cocoa me too," 

"On the way sirs," he winked at sesshoumaru before he left. 

"Dad he gives me the chills," 

"Who? byakuya?," 

"Mhm," he shakes. 

"Oh everyone feels that way about him. 

"Well he's weird with me," 

"Well I'll make sure to watch out for him ok," 

"Yes father," 

"May we continue?" 

"Yes father," he sighed not wanting to remember. 

"I love you son, I just wanted to know what happened to my little baby boy prince," 

"Dad stop it your embarrassing me," 

"Aww, no I'm not," 

"Yes," he laughed feeling his father tickle him. 

"um well you see Keith asked me out and I said no, so since I didn't give him a chance he decided to take me ," 

"What do you mean by take you?" 

"Like raped me," he blushed. 

"He raped you!" he growls. 

"Yes," tears fall off his face. 

"That little...son," 

"I have an idea," naraku thought to himself."I know how I'll get to hang out more with my Sesshoumaru"  
Naraku transformed into a human with his hair in a pony tail low at the bottom, ear ring of a spider on his left ear, demonic looking clothes, and a nice hot black neck collar thing. Naraku had piercings on his nose, lips, and eye brow, he had heavy chains on his pants, and there was a golden dragon on his pants as well.  
"Excuse me,"  
They looked around over and over to see who that was. 

"Who are you?" 

"Kura," he smirked. 

"Well Kura show yourself," 

"Gladly,"  
He showed up from the shadows, and sesshoumaru looked at him confused and knew that, that person was naraku the one who didn't come for him when he called but who cares now he gets a reason to be with him. 

"Kura? so what are you wanting?," 

"My apologize but I heard your scrabble talking just now," 

"Yes and what of it?" inunotaishou growled. 

"I happened to know a good body guard for your son," 

"Who do you know, do tell?" 

"Well sir, I myself is a strong warrior of protectors," he laughed a little. 

"How can I trust you?" 

"Because he knows me," 

"Do you know him son?" 

Sesshoumaru eyed the spider for a moment just like the spider was eyeing at him. "Yes I do father, he's actually really strong, brave, and smart, also soo handsom..h..h,,.handy," 

"well I trust my sons word, so you may protect him and be his body guard but!," he stands up ,and covers his pup tight."if he isn't home in one piece your dead you hear me,"

"Sir I cou-" he stopped when he saw sesshoumaru giving him a sign not to say that. "Yes your majesty," 

"Good," he went back to his son and cuddled him. 

"He looks fine in that," sessh thought to himself. "Wait what am I thinking," he blushed. 

"So he thinks I look fine in this, Intersting, I wonder what the other demon sesshoumaru thinks of me in this?," naraku thought in his mind as well. 

"Here's your guy's cocoa," byakuya smiled laying it down. 

"Thanks," they smiled taking a cip of their chocolate. 

"Father May I go rest for a minute" he winked at Naraku. 

"Sure son" he kissed his son on the head. "Good night" 

"Good night father" Sesshoumaru kissed his father on the head as well. 

"Go night sir" Kura bowed. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To watch out for your son of course" 

"Outside of his bedroom" 

"No inside" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Well don't you want him to be safe?" 

"Ye...yes but how would he be safe from you" 

"Ha-ha very funny sir… but the bad guys might sneak at night and take him and I won't know behind the door"

"Yeah you will you will hear them" 

"No sir you're wrong" he sighed. "One of our men got fired because a lady got killed behind the door and they did it soo quietly no one heard them" 

"Hmmm…I guess you got a point… Where you sleeping?" 

"Floor..." he lied.

"Alright..." 

"No he's going to sleep on my bed" they both turned to look at Sesshoumaru. 

"Son..?"  
Sesshoumaru sat down with his father and told him everything. His father was speechless a demon in his house…wow…that's allot to take in also that his sons in love with him.  
"SO Keith's marked you...and you want to be alone with Naraku tonight" 

"Yes father so please…please…let me be with him!" 

"Go ahead" He smiled at his son. "But does this mean I don't have a body guard for you no more?" 

"Sir if I may...I will still be his body guard" Naraku smirked. 

"Great!" 

"Naraku kun!" sesshoumaru blushed waiting on top of the stairs. 

"I see someone wants you in their pants really bad tonight" inunotaishou said then laughed hearing his son say fatherrrrrr.  
"No more like just wants to be loved by me for the very last time" he sighs. 

"Yeah…you guys have your fun I'm going to search the web how to lose that mark" 

"Alright"  
xxxx

Naraku continued making love to him. Naraku nibbled on his earlobe and licked down his neck. He took his right hand to trail it down his chest to go to his member and he started stroking it softly. Sesshoumarus eye's closed with embarrassment on his cheeks, and wiggled to get Naraku closer to him. "Naraku!" Naraku bit at his neck only to have his meal taking in. Naraku stops drinking for a minute and looks at sesshoumarus sad face.

"Don't think of it love..." he rubbed his face. "You got to be strong for me okay, I love you and I always will remember that" he smiled at him. Sesshoumaru squinted his eye's moaning. "Forget about it" he smiled...then continued drinking and took his left hand to rub his butt lovingly. Naraku stops drinking and licks the wounds to seal it up. Naraku goes to sesshoumarus buds and started nibbling them. Sesshoumaru squinted and was trying not to moan loud to embarrass himself. Naraku thought for a minute. "I won't hear his beautiful noises ever again" he growled in Sesshoumarus mouth. "Please don't bite your beautiful lip" then he started to continue.

"But...It…uh...you...uh am sc..scared..." He blushed moaning loud like that. "not again" he thought to himself. 

"It's okay I'll go easy I promise" 

"You do" 

"Yes"  
"Ok..okay I lo..love you Naraku kun or should I say Kura" Sesshoumaru shook and saw Naraku get up to get a bottle of something.  
"What did I say?, Don't leave me" he tilts his head and reached out for him. 

"I'm right here shh.. it's okay I'm not going to leave you" he poured it on his four fingers. "I love you too Sesshoumaru Kun!"

"I want to be with you it's so not fair" 

"I know, I know my love me too but we got to hang on okay" Naraku chuckles going back to what he was doing. 

"…ok…" he blushed. He started to get more redder on his face when he felt Naraku on his member doing things. He was now making noises. "I want to hold it in, but he doesn't want me to bite my lip" he sighed. "But I want to so bad" He moaned louder when he felt a finger enter his passage way. Sesshoumaru blushed hard not sure if he was ready for this. "Na...Naraku" He felt another finger enter.  
"

…." Naraku didn't speak because he kind of well can't … Sesshoumaru closes his eyes once more and he feels another one enter.  
"N..N..Naraku.." he moaned loud." Naraku kun!" he blushed feeling another one. This was going on for 13 minutes then Sesshoumaru held tight, pushed his head back, leaned down on the bed and let out his blossom. Naraku took his mouth out after and licked his lips. 

"You taste lovely" 

"Please! Don't tell me that!" 

"Aww come on" he chuckled. "Now it's your turn to do me" 

He chuckled and took off his clothing.  
"Well this will be our last day together" he said to himself. Sesshoumaru gasped when he saw Narakus member.  
"Are you alright" He rubbed his cheek lovingly. 

"yes I'm alright…" Sesshoumaru leaned down on him. He licked at his buds first, then went to his member and slowly licked it. "This is embarrassing again" he thought to himself. Narakus eyes went in heaven.

"He feels sooo great!" he smiles down at him. "You are soo good at this" he patted sesshoumarus head that was blushing more now. "It's too bad the other one wouldn't do it to me, like this angel is doing right here" he sighed to himself. It was about 12 minutes and Naraku let his blossom out? "sesshoumaru" 

"Naraku!" he blushed…"Naraku. 

"Sesshoumaru!" Naraku smiled then laid sesshoumaru into position  
Xxxxxxx

They were now laying down on his baby blue bed with white sheet hanging over the bed. Naraku kissed his forehead and rubbed his bangs out of his face before falling to sleep himself.


End file.
